


Good Night Hajime!

by SophisticatedSnowman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Fluff, Frogs, Kissing, M/M, good night stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedSnowman/pseuds/SophisticatedSnowman
Summary: Whenever they have a sleepover, Oikawa and Iwaizumi tell each other a bedtime story.Will tonight’s story reveal to much?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 28





	Good Night Hajime!

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi has a tradition of reading each other a good night story whenever they have a sleepover. Tonight’s story differs from the previous once a bit...
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters mentioned.

“Once upon a time there was two frogs living in a pond. The frogs, Sam and Pam, was the bestest of friends. They bonded over a very specific thing that made them different from the other frogs in the pond. Sam sort of liked the other male froggos and Pam easily fell in love with the female frogettes.”

“It’s not really called “froggos” and “frogettes” you know Tōru!”

“Shut up, Hajime, it’s a story! One are allowed some leeway in a story! Now concentrate!”

“Okay. Sorry Tōru.”

“It’s okay, just don’t interrupt me again!”

Tōru cleared his voice and continued.

“Sam kept complaining to Pam about all the female humans picking him up, kissing him right on his mouth just to put him down again. He found it rather uncomfortable to be kissed by female humans when the mere idea of kissing forgettes made his insides churn.”

“What? I didn’t say anything! Please continue with the story Tōru!”

Tōru threw Hajime, who only seconds ago had a very suspicious look on his face, a sideways glare before continuing.

“Pam couldn’t really relate, she sort of liked it when the female humans picked her up and kissed her? Sam argued that she probably felt that way since she liked the thought of kissing the other frogettes and asked her what she would feel if a human male started kissing her, to witch she made a retching noice and never again bothered Sam about not liking the random humans kissing him.”

“Oh my, hasn’t anyone ever told you about taking breathing pauses while you’re telling a story?”

“I’m trying to tell you a good night story Hajime! Don’t start with technicalities again. Shut up!”

“I’m sorry Tōru, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“It’s okay Hajime, now were was I? Oh yeah, Sam..”

“What would you feel?”

Hajime’s voice was barely audible from under the covers.

“Sorry?”

The top of Hajime’s head peeked out, his eyes strangely sad. 

“What would you feel? If you were a “froggo” and a female human picked you up and started kissing you?”

Tōru looked blankly at him for a couple of seconds before his body convulsed. 

“Don’t be gross Hajime! That sounds horribel! What wold ever make me want to kiss a girl??? Yuk!”

“So, if you were a “froggo” and a male human kissed you it would be okay with you?”

Tōru looked blankly back at Hajime.

Several seconds passed.

Then a light suddenly turned on in his eyes.

“Yeah, I think so? I haven’t really thought that much about it?”

“What if I was the male human?”

Hajime’s voice were once again barely audible as his head had disappeared underneath his covers again.

“I think I would appreciate that?”

Tōru looked at Hajime’s covers with intent.

“You sure?”

Hajime’s voice mumbled from underneath his covers.

“Yeah!”

Suddenly, Tōru found himself pinned to the bed, starring into Hajime’s eyes.

“Does that mean I can kiss you now without being killed?”

Tōru starred back. Trying to see if this would be a mistake, but he could only see his own feelings reflected in Hajime’s eyes. The same feelings he’d had for several years. Feelings of love, comfort and security. He reached deep down into his subconscious and found the word he needed.

“Yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As always kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Lots of love ❤️


End file.
